


Hope within the midst of chaos

by 1Starlight_CQ1



Series: Indieverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Starlight_CQ1/pseuds/1Starlight_CQ1
Summary: Ok, so this is honestly a RP with my girlfriend and I turned into a story format. Read if you want. Lots of Gayness.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Indieverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> You, first Fanfiction. And it's gonna be a big one. Go follow my girlfriend at Wattpad at: @Underswapapyrus. She writes good stories as well.

Heya peeps and lovely freaks. Welcome to my universe! What you are about to read will take you with me. This is a RP I did with my lovely girlfriend (IRL), and there's some things I want to put here.

This story is not, I REPEAT, is not anyway shape or form Canon and has a lot of Fanon subjects and possibilities. So I don't want to read any shit in the comments saying: "That's not the Canon [Insert BS] for [Insert BS]" 

Now, can't wait for you guys to read our story and our universe to accept you into it. Now before you click exit or next chapter, if you have any friends, family, or others who may enjoy this, please spread the word. 

And if they aren't interested AO3, tell them that my co-writer has the exact same story under Wattpad. Go visit them at: @Underswapapyrus

Thank you, and enjoy the story!


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A planning of a sleepover that'll set the ball rolling for an RP fanfiction. Remember, this is an RP turned into fanfic, so it might not look like it has storyline further in, but it does! It will close to an end somewhere in the 100+ chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!!! Happy near year y'all! Let's hope 2021 is better than 2020

𝗨𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹  
[𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝗸𝗲𝗹𝗲𝘁𝗼𝗻 𝗕𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗛𝗼𝗺𝗲]

(𝑹𝒆𝒅'𝒔 𝑷𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝑶𝒇 𝑽𝒊𝒆𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈)

Red had woken up presumably late, but was surprised his brother did not come to wake him and call him out for being a “lazy bones”. He teleported downstairs, not bothering to read the clock, and went to the kitchen to grab breakfast. He walked into the area and found a little note hanging on the fridge. He pulled it away from the magnet that kept it in place and read it to himself. 

“Dear brother, I’ll be back around noon with some food. I was in a rush this morning for Guard duties. I am permitting you the day off, so have fun. Sincerely, your brother, The Great and Terrible Papyrus.”

“Aw, thanks bro," he whispered to himself and smiled. He set the note aside, grabbed himself some mustard, and decided to do stuff around the house.  
Around noon time, Red was sitting on the couch, watching some MTTtv, when his little brother came in.

“Sans! Are you home?” Edge called out.

“Yup, over here, bro.” Red stayed on the couch. 

“I brought you some of those greasy burgers and fries you seem to like so much from Grillby’s.” Edge handed a semi greasy bag to Red. 

"Aw, ya didn't have to bro-” 

“Can’t I do something nice for my big brother? After all I've done to you… it's the least I can do for you, Sans...” Edge sighed and crossed his arms.

“Paps, c’mon, I already said I forgave ya. That shit is in the past, alright?” 

Edge sighed again and nodded at what Red said.

“Now, let's eat,” Red added, pulling a burger out of the bag, and offered another to Edge. 

“I am NOT eating that filthy grease,” Edge said with a somewhat disgusted tone.

“Eh, your loss. More for me then. By the way, how was your day?” Red bit into his food with his sharp teeth. 

“No humans, and I had a chat with Undyne. You?” Edge sat down.

“I tried cleaning the house while you were gone, but uh... I didn't get very far, as you can see," Red chuckled.

“Hmm, it's not as bad as before I suppose. Good job, Sans.” 

Red smiled at the praise from his brother.

“Sooooo,” Edge continued, “I was thinking about a sleepover with our friends." Still feeling the need to make it up to his brother about the past. 

“Hm? That sounds cool, who are we gonna invite?” Red took another bite of his burger after he spoke.

“I was thinking Undyne and Alphys.” 

Red nodded and swallowed his food.

“Mind if I invite Blue and Stretch too?” Red asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Edge nodded.

“Great, I’ll tell Blue to come over with his bro and you shoot a text to Undyne to bring Alph.”

They both grabbed their phones and started texting.

______________________________________________________

Reds Text to Blue: (Red's Pov.)

Red: yo

The Marshmallow: Hello, Red!

Red: I was wondering if you and ur bro would like to come over for a sleepover? My place

The Marshmallow: Sounds great, Red! I’ll tell Papy right now, when should we be there?

Red: any time is good, just not too late y’know. See ya there, Blue

The Marshmallow: You too, Red.

______________________________________________________

Red blushed just ever so slightly while talking to Blue and put his phone in his jacket pocket when he finished.

“Blue said he and his bro are coming.”

Edge nodded and set his phone on the table. “As are Undyne and Alphys,” Edge added. 

Red nodded and they waited for their guests to arrive.

꧁꧂꧁a few hours later ꧂꧁꧂

There was a soft and polite knock at the door. Red immediately guessed it was Blue and Stretch and went to get the door to greet them.

“Hey Blue, ‘sup Stretch."

The smaller, blue-clothed skeleton smiled at Red and responded with a “Hi,” while the taller orange wearing one gave a simple nod. Red let them in.

“Thanks for inviting us, Red.” Blue smiled.

“No problem, Blue.” Red smiled and scratched the back of his skull.

“You can set your stuff in my room while we wait for the others to arrive.” Edge greeted the two.

Blue and Stretch nodded and went upstairs to do so. Suddenly there was brash ‘knocking ’-more like banging- coming from behind the door. 

“Yo, punks! Let us in!” 

“I got it!” Red hurried back to the door to see Undyne and Alphys.

“‘Sup, Sans! Thanks for inviting us,” Undyne smiled and marched in.

“Y-yes, d-domo arigato, Sans-kun.” Alphys stepped in.  
Red didn't know what the hell that meant and just went with it.

“Set your stuff in Paps’ room,” Red closed the door and sat on the couch as Undyne picked up Alphys and ran up the stairs with their bags. Alphys blushed and was just dragged along.

Soon enough they were all done with that and had changed into their PJs. Undyne had changed into a black tank top with pajama pants that had little fish prints all over it, Alphys had on a ”Mew Mew Kissy Cutie” two piece PJ set, Edge wore a black and red two peice made of silk, Blue had a soft material, blue and white two piece with blue and gold stars on it, and Red and Stretch were both too lazy to change and just stayed in their regular clothes, earning an eye light roll from both Edge and Blue.

“Well let's start a game shall we?” Edge announced.   
“Sounds fun. I'm in.” Stretch sat on the floor and everyone else followed. They sat in a circle.

“S-so, what game a-are we going t-to play, Papyrus?” Alphys fixed her glasses.

“Drum roll…" Edge proclaimed and Red did a drum roll thing with his fingers."Truth or dare, spin the bottle style! One of the most iconic games at sleepovers, or so my book says.” Edge pulled one of Red's mustard bottles out and set it in the middle of the circle.

“Let's start. Who will go first?”


	3. A Game of Truth Or Dare

Blue raised his hand.

“I, the Magnificent Blue, will,” Blue laughed and spunt the bottle of mustard around. It soon slowed its spinning and landed on Red.

”Truth or dare, Red?”

“Mmm, dare, 'cause I ain't no wuss.” 

“Mweh heh! I dare you to slap the person on your left,” Blue snickered as Red got quiet when he looked to his left to see Undyne. 

“Just do it. Ha! Bet you’ll end up hurting your hand instead,” Undyne laughed.

Red turned to Undyne and gave her a hard backhand across her face. Undyne didn’t react at all.

“Damn, not even a wince.” Red sat back in his original position.

“Wow,” Blue thought, amazed by this.

“She's tough, I tell you. The only reason I beat her was because I outsmarted her,” Edge grinned.

“I'll ignore what you just said, Punk. Anyway, it's your turn, punk.” Undyne nudged Red. The bottle was spunt and it landed on Stretch this time. 

“Ok then. Stretch, Truth or dare?”

Stretch shrugged. "Dare."

“I dare you not to drink honey for the rest of the day.” Red grinned.

“Aww, fine...” Stretch relucently emptied his pockets of honey bottles and they were taken away as some of the others laughed a bit. Stretch took his turn of spinning the bottle of mustard, it landed on Edge. “Edge truth or dare?”

“Hmm, truth.” 

“Pussy!” Undyne called out.

“Hey! No name calling.” Blue crossed his arms.

Stretch chuckled. “Is it true that you get a height change in your heels to seem even taller sometimes?”

“...Yes.” Edge nodded.

“I KNEW IT!” Red yelled.

Edge rolled his eye lights and spun the bottle. "Alphys!” Edge smirked and gave Red a look and Red nodded with a grin. “Truth or dare?”

“Um… d-dare.” The reptile monster fixed her spiral glasses.

“I dare you to…” Edge pretended to think about it. “Kiss Undyne.”

“Uh, wh-what??” Alphys blushed.

“You heard me. Kiss. Undyne.” Edge crossed his arms and waited patiently.

Undyne herself had started to blush at this. 

"B-but….uh...oh m-my...I d-do it?" Alphys was mentally freaking out.

All the others were snickering at the blushing fish and even more blushing lizard. Alphys fixed her glasses again with slightly shaky hands out of nervousness and flusteredness.

Finally, Undyne was tired of waiting. "Ah, fuck it!" The fish lady snapped and kissed Alphys deeply on the lips.

"Language!" Blue scolded before softening. "Awww."

Alphys had turned a deep shade of red and had to stop herself from fainting before actually kissing back. Blue was basically fangirling over it while Edge, Stretch, and Red laughed a little and clapped for them.

Soon enough the fish lady pulled away from the long kiss. 

“That… was good...” she smiled at Alphys and they both continued to blush.

Red and Stretch laughed some more and Blue let out a small snort that caught Reds attention...it was cute... 

"You know, no one said it had to be on the lips, Undyne.” Edge snickered. Undyne just blushed more and looked away while Alphys...proceeded to faint with a dopey smile on her face.

“Go for your new girlfriend, Undyne.” Edge calmed himself. 

Undyne growled at him a bit but spun the bottle. “Red, truth or dare?” Red was still looking at blue and didn’t hear. “ RED! Truth or Dare??” Undyne yelled at him and he stopped, chuckling a bit afterwards.

“Dare again.”

“Hmmm…” She grinned. “I dare you to tell us who your crush is.” The fish lady had a smug smile as she saw Red's smile turn into a more nervous one.

“I uhh… d-dont have one...eh heh heh,” Red scratched the back of his skull.

“Oh come on brother, I know you're lying.” Edge was eager to know who his brother liked.

“Come on punk! Confess, confess, confess.” Undyne begane to chant. Blue on the other hand stayed rather quiet. 

“Uhg...damn you guys...” Red blushed and then proceeded to mumble something.

“What was that Red? Couldn't hear ya,” Stretch joined in on the teasing.

“I said I like...” he mumbled the name again.

“Come on, I thought you said you weren't a wuss!” Undyne chimed in again.

“ I SAID THAT I LIKE THE DAMN MARSHMALLOW ALRIGHT?!” Red had become very flustered.

“Marshm-” Stretch was confused by the name until it clicked, he then started laughing.

“Marshmell- OOH.” Edge was very familiar with the nickname and grinned. Undyne was very confused until Edge whispered something to her and then she began to laugh too.

“Which AU is he from…?” Blue sounded a little disappointed and was kinda confused as to why everyone was laughing.

“Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff,” Red refrained from cursing and everyone's laughter increased. “I- uhh...well he's from a swap AU…”

Blue nodded, but still seemed saddened, totally oblivious as to what Red meant.

“Well...I'm happy for you Red…” He gave a good fake smile.

“Aw c’mon bro, it's not what you think. Really.” Stretch rubbed his brothers back. 

“If you say so, Papy…” Blue continued to fake smile.

Red huffed, jumped up in frustration, and pointed directly at Blue. “I LIKE YOU, BLUE! DAMN IT! YOU’RE JUST A BALL OF CUTE FLUFFINESS AND SUGAR! AND YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND YER SO SMALL AND AMAZING! I-I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU AND HOLD YOU CLOSE!” 

Red ranted about the best qualities of Blue with a slight Brooklyn accent.

Blue's face broke out into a bright blue blush. “M-me?”

“Yes! It's you! It's always been you…” Red was expecting a polite rejection, Blue probably just thought of him as a frie-

His thoughts were cut off by Blue himself, springing towards him, tackling him, and their teeth softly clanking together as a kiss.

[Red has mentaly left the chat-]

Undyne whistles.

“Well, that's one way to do it.” Edge smiled. Stretch was now wheezing and laughing his nonexistent ass off.

Blue pulled away from the small kiss. “S-sorry, it's just...I've been waiting to do that for awhile now...” The smaller smiled shyly and Red smiled back awkwardly but happily, still processing what just happened.

“ALRIGHT, YER SITTIN WITH ME NOW!” Red pulled Blue towards him, cuddling protectively and lovingly. This caused Blues blush to return and lean into Red with a never-fading smile. Stretch had finally calmed down and smiled, happy for his brother.

“Brother, it's your turn again,” Edge chuckled at them.

. "Fine...since everyone already went, let's just choose.” They all agreed with Red who had calmed down and lost the brooklyn accent. “Bro, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” “Oooh, look who's being man!” Undyne laughed.

“Shut it before you wake your girlfriend up.” Edge rolled his eye lights.

“Fineee.” Undyne let Alphys sleep on her lap, the female lizard seemed to like it.

“Anyway, since y'all made me share my crush, I dare you to share YOUR crush.”

“My Mettaton, of course.” Edge spoke it clearly so everyone could hear. They all just looked at him weird, he ignored them and continued the game. “Stretch, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you a virgin?” Edge asked if it was normal to ask someone that. Blue had fallen asleep on Red so he didn't hear, and Undyne almost choked on her laughter.

“...Yes.” He blushed a bit of embarrassment. “But that's ‘cause I don't like anyone.”

Edge nodded. “M'kay, your turn then.” 

“Um, Undyne...T or D?”

“Let's go truth this time."

“How long have you liked your Alphys?"

Undyne blushed a little. “A year.” She looked down at the lizard sleeping on her, tail curled up and all, and smiled.

The game went on for a few more minutes between the four ‘till Red had fallen asleep too.

“Edge, have you ever smoked pot?” Undyne asked  
.  
“Nope. Stretch, dare or dare? ” 

“Pft, dare, I guess.”

“Punch Undyne.”

“What? Why?!” Undyne whisper-yelled as to not wake the dino on her lap.

“I'm running out of ideas,”Edge shrugged. 

Stretch stood up and walked over to Undyne, proceeding to ‘throw’ a lazy and hardly painful tap of a punch to her arm.

“Wimp.” Undyne pushed his hand off.

“Nah, I'm just lazy.” Stretch sat back down.

“It's getting late guys, we should turn in.” Edge checked the time and confirmed it. They agreed and started settling into their sleeping bags and blankets.

Undyne had fallen asleep while cuddling Alphys pretty quickly.

Red had moved Blue’s sleeping bag so it could be used as a pillow for blue before he fell asleep during the game, though at the moment they were just holding each other and sleeping peacefully, souls softly glowing in unison from under their clothes.

“Are we going to let them sleep like that?” Edge asked Stretch before snapping a quick picture of them.

“Yeah, they look comfy.” Edge nodded with what Stretch said.

“M'kay. You can take the couch, if you want.”

“Yeah, thanks, Edge.” Stretch laid on the couch.

“Mhm, goodnight.”


	4. A new day, a new problem slowly arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says

(Edge's Position Of Viewing)

Morning came. Edge was the first to awaken via his bedside alarm clock and immediately got dressed for the day.

“I should make breakfast,” he yawned a little as he went down the stairs and was surprised to see Stretch awake. 

“Oh, heya Edge.”

“Stretch? Didn't expect you be awake,” Edge looked at  
the clock. It was a few minutes before 6:00 AM.

“I got hungry and was about to raid your fridge.”

“Ah , well I was about to start breakfast. Want to help?”

“Yeah sure, whatcha makin’?” Stretch shrugged and both of them entered the kitchen.

“Pancakes. Now, I know how many everyone else would want, but how many would you and Blue like?” Edge asked as he and Stretch pulled out what was needed.

“One is good for me, and my bro would probably want two.” Edge nodded at Stretch's answer and measured the right amounts.

꧁After the pancakes were done꧂

“Alright. Now to wake them up." Edge dusted some pancake mix off himself. Stretch nodded and followed Edge to the living room.

“Hmm, how should we do this?” Edge put a hand to his chin.

“I donno, air horn?” Stretch joked. 

“Air horn.” Edge nodded seriously and pulled out an air horn from only the deities knew where.

“Wait, no, Edge, I wasn't being-”

“Cover your non-existent ears, Stretch.”  
“No I-”

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Stretch covered his ‘ears’.

“AHK!!” Blue yelled as he and Red jerked awake, Red throwing an arm in front of Blue for protection.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!” Undyne jumped up, causing the lizard monster on top of her to fall off, and summoned a spear. 

“WHAT THE FU-” Alphys yelled and was cut off as she hit the floor. 

Edge and Stretch began laughing as the whole thing was really funny to watch.

“WHAT THE HELL PAPS?!” Red yelled but Edge only responded with more laughter.

“That wasn't funny.” Blue rubbed his elbow as he had hit it on the floor when he was startled. Red turned over and helped him up along with checking his elbow. Though Blue prevented Red from lifting his sleeve, insisting it was fine.

“Thank you Red...” Blue blushed ever so slightly.

“Mhm.” Red smiled.

“Sorry, bro.” Stretch calmed himself with a sigh.

Undyne looked at the two tall skeletons and made an ‘I'll slit your non-existent throats!’ motion with her finger and own throat, then proceeded to help Alphys up who was still very confused.

“Anyway, breakfast is ready,” Edge said, letting out one last snicker before heading into the kitchen. 

Everyone followed and got their share.

“It's good guys,” Red mused, then ate some more.

“Thank you, Brother.” Edge started to eat his own.

“You two are dating now, right?” Undyne pointed at Red and Blue, causing them both to blush.

“Um… I'd be ok with it… o-only if you want to, Blue.” Red scratched the back of his skull.

“I would love to,” Blue smiled and Red smiled back.

“Oooo! I ship it,” Alphys smirked.

“So are you and Alphys a thing too?” Red asked. 

Alphys was flustered immediately and Undyne almost choked on her pancake.

“Well- um I-I mean...if Al wants…” Undyne stuttered a bit but Alphys gave a shy nod. Undyne smiled widely and Alphys blushed.

꧁After everyone had finished eating꧂

Everyone dropped off their plates at the sink.

“Well, Papyrus and I have Guard duties, so we should get ready." Undyne walked up stairs to get ready.

“ I almost forgot!! My Alphys is gonna be mad if I'm late for my guard duties!!” Blue was a little panicked.

“It’s alright, bro. We can take a ‘shortcut’,” Stretch sighed and was the last to drop his plate off at the sink.

“Oh, mweh heh heh, how could I forget, thank you, Brother,” Blue smiled. “Oh! I should go get ready now.” The small skeleton dashed up the stairs, careful not to miss a step and fall, and instead of waiting for the fish monster to finish he just grabbed his clothes and went into Red's room. 

“I s-should get back t-to the lab a-as well,” Alphys fixed her glasses.

“Well then you should get dressed too after the little guy,” Undyne came back from getting dressed and was fixing the sleeve of her thermal jacket that Alphys had made for her a while ago so she wouldn't get cold in the snow.

“I'M NOT LITTLE!” Blue called out from the room, causing Red to chuckle.

“I-I’ll use the bathroom.” Alphys got her change of clothes from the bag she left in Edge's room, and went to go change. Soon enough they were all down stairs and ready to go, except Blue.

“What’s taking him so long?” Stretch asked.

“I’ll go check.” Red started walking up the stairs. He was a little surprised when he heard Blue talking.

“Um...I-I dunno...can we...can we just not do it here?” Blue whispered from the other side of the door, and seemed a little troubled by the sound of his voice.

“Hey Blue, who ya talkin to?” Red asked as he knocked on his door.

“O-oh! No one, Mweh heh, just myself,” Blue was quick to respond.

“Oh...ok, you have just been in there for a while.”

“My apologies,” Blue opened the door and was in his usual battle body with an exception of a white long sleeved shirt underneath his usual shirt. “I didn’t mean to make everyone wait.” he scratched the back of his skull.

“C’mon, let's go down stairs with everyone else.” Red smiled and led the way and everyone stood in the living room saying their goodbyes.

“I’m ready to go to our Alphys for training, Papy.” Blue stepped next to Stretch.

“M'kay bro.” Stretch kept his hands in his pockets and was ready.

“Wait.” Blue ran over and gave Red a quick peck on the cheek then went back.

“Now I’m ready,” Blue smiled. Red blushed and smiled back.

“Alrighty, see ya guys.” Stretch waved at everyone then put a hand on Blue’s shoulder, orange light consumed them both and like a flash they both disappeared presumably to US!Alphys’ house.

“Ready do go babe?” Undyne asked. Alphys blushed and nodded, blushing even more when the fish lady lifted and carried her on her back.

"See you in an hour, Pap!” she ran out the door with Alphys on her back.

“Wh-whoa, shit!” Alphys clung to Undyne as they moved.

“I'll expect you there!” Edge waved.

Red sat on the couch. “Whew...that was nice.”

“Mhm,” Edge nodded. “So how long have you liked Blue?” 

“It was a little after he helped us...” Red blushed as he admitted.

“Aww, how cute,” Edge snickered.

“Oh shut up Mr ‘My Mettaton’.“

“No shame,” Edge smiled. “Oh and here, you might want this.” Edge handed the printed version of the picture he took of Red and Blue cuddling and sleeping together last night. Red responded with silence and just snatched the picture, placing it in his pocket with sudden softness. Edge smiled and snickered at the reaction.

Underswap  
[Alphys’ house]

(Blue’s Position Of Viewing)

A flash of orange light could be seen as the two swap skeletons popped into existence outside of US!Alphys front door.

“Thanks for bringing me, Papy” Blue smiled and hugged Stretch.

“Sure thing, bro” Stretch hugged back.

“I will see you at lunch.” The smaller skeleton waved off to his brother who started walking home, which was a little odd since he'd figured that Stretch was too much of a lazy bones to walk all the way back to Snowdin but shrugged it off and knocked on the door.

“'Bout time Punk” Alphys opened the door.

“Sorry for being late, I’ll make sure to work extra hard in training to make it up” Blue did a small salute. 

“Well come on in then, we'll start in the back like always.” They both went inside and to the back of the house to start training.

“Ready!” Blue called out a summoning a long gaster blaster hammer in his right hand and got into a defensive stance while Alphys took an offensive stance with her large axe she had also summoned.

“Ok… and, begin!!” Alphys yelled as she lunged at Blue who jumped back and attacked with his hammer, Alphys blocked with another axe and now wielded two.

“You're really improving on your skills, Sans!” Alphys chuckled proudly as they continued the battle.

“Thanks, Alph!” Blue smiled and continued to block, attack, and dodge whatever Alphys threw at him.

꧁Near the end of their training battle꧂

Blue sent two blasts from his gaster blaster hammer. Alphys dogged to the left then right, almost missing the second blast.

“Nice move, Sans”

“Oh, I’m not done yet!”

“Give it all you got then!”

Blue raised his hand and a circle of gaster blasters formed around her. He had started shaking a bit using this much magic. His eye flaring up a light blue.

The lizard had nowhere to go and just tried to shield herself as much as possible, Blue closed his hand and they all fired at once taking a good chunk out of Alphys health, Alphys then jumped up and spun around in a circle, swinging her axe violently to get rid of the blasters. 

Blue panted at the overexertion of power as Alphys destroyed the last blaster then noticed the exhausted Blue. 

"You ok, Sans?”She desumond her axe and walked over, panting a little herself.

“Used...t-too much...magic...” He was about to fall over.

“Alright, hey, let's take a break then,” the lizard monster helped Blue to get back inside and sat him down on the couch. "You did good today, punk.”

“Thanks...I've been… practicing.” he panted. “Did I...hurt you?” 

“Nah just a couple bruises."

“Oh...alright,” Blue continued to pant and Alphys got him some water. Blue nodded as a thank you and started drinking the water.

꧁When they were all situated꧂ 

“So how have you been, Alphys?” Blue asked.

“Good. You?” She responded. Blue giggled a little.

“Well…” 

“Well what?”

“I got myself a boyfriend,” Blue blushed and smiled.

“You little slugger!” Alphys grinned and lightly punched Blues arm.

“He confessed last night and I kissed him, right on the teeth, ” Blue gushed.

“Wow, your face is living up to that nickname the other AUs call you.”

“Oh, quiet.” Blue covered some of his face with his bandanna and Alphys laughed.

“What about you and Dr. Undyne, hm?” Blue smirked smugly as he turned the tables and it was Alphys's turn to blush.

“W-well she asked to watch some anime later today…”

“Confess while watching! Ooo or flirt with her...or-!” 

“Not on my life!" Alphys had became a bit flustered and sighed. “I'll try…”

Blue smiled. “Good. Wanna make some tacos?”

“Sure! Wonder how many we’ll burn this time!” Alphys got up.

“Pff, not to many, I hope.”

꧁Two batches of burnt tacos later꧂

“Ok! This batch isn’t burnt! Just in time too! I promised Papy that I'd be back by lunch.” Blue smiled as he packed some of the tacos into a bag Alphys had handed to him.

“Good job, punk,” the lizard monster grabbed and gave Blue a nuggy, almost causing Blue to drop the bag.

“Hey! Don't nuggy the skeleton!!” Blue squirmed his way out of Alphys’ grip. 

“Eheh, alright. See ya next training session, Sans!” Alphys gave a chuckle as they started heading to the door.

“Goodbye Alphys,” the skeleton monster waved off to his friend as he exited and set off on his way back to Snowdin.

Blue waved to all the monsters he passed by until eventually he was at his front step. He knocked before opening the door.

“Papy, I'm home! I brought some tacos too; they aren't burnt either!” Blue exclaimed proudly as he closed the door behind him. Stretch was laying on the couch and sat up when his brother came in.

“Hiya bro,” Stretch smiled as Blue plopped onto the couch next to him, setting the bag on his lap. “How was training?”

“It was good. I'm getting really good with my magic, I can almost beat Alphys!” 

“You'll be in the guard in no time, bro” Stretch smiled at his brother.

“Mweh heh! Thank you Papy. Did you do anything while I was gone?”

“Nah. Well, I visited Muffs for a while. But that's about it.”

The two swap skeleton brothers chatted about the day for a while as they ate the tacos Blue had brought, which actually tasted pretty good, until Blue spoke up.

“Hey Papy, Wanna play a game?”

“Mmm, sure. What game are you thinking of?”

“20 questions! Ink taught me a while ago at one of our sleepovers.”

“Alright then.”

“First question! Do you have a crush on anyone?” Blue snickered. The taller skeleton blushed a slight orange.

“Um...heh...no...” he fiddled with his thumbs.

“Hmmm….fine, your turn.” Blue’d find out sooner or later.

“How long have you liked Red?” 

“About 2 months after I met him. You know, when I helped them with their brotherly bonding,” the small skele blushed and smiled. Stretch nodded. “Erm...why do you sleep so often?”

“I just feel tired…” Stretch rubbed the back of his neck/spine “Why do you work so much?”

“I just can't stop moving sometimes. I like having something to do, constantly.”

“Ah, ok.”

“Why do you drink so much..?”

“It helps ease my ‘nerves‘ when I'm stressed, just like smoking does. Whatever made you like tacos so much?”

“It was one of the few foods we could have back when we were little...and the first thing I cooked, so it just stuck. Hmm, what's your opinion on LGBTQ+ marriage?”

“I'm AOk with it,” Stretch smiled and Blue smiled back, “What, are you thinking of tying the knot with your new boyfriend already?” he teased. Blue blushed furiously.

“W-we only just started dating! But... I h-had a dream he and I were,” the small flustered skeleton monster looked away. Stretch laughed at the behavior.

“Heh, just asking” 

“Mhm...it's your turn”

“When do you waaaaaanna marry Red~” Stretch teased one more time which only made Blue blush more.

“5 years… maybe sooner...depending on how our relationship goes…n-now just drop it!”

“Im just kidding bro” the taller laughed again “Just remember not to go too fast ok. You're still my little brother,” he patted Blue’s head. Blue nodded.

“Anyway. Are you gay?”

“Nope. I'm bisexual, though I lean more towards females.”

“Ohhh ok!”

“Which do you like better; cats or dogs?”

“Cats! Dogs are...annoying…and scary! Especially when they try to eat you!”

“Pff, ok” 

“What do you want in a boy or girlfriend?”

“Just that they love me ...mm and would be ok with my smoking habit," he scratched his cheek.“Have you ever drank or smoked?”

“I have drank, turns out I'm almost immune to the effects of alcohol. And… I have smoked once, it was disgusting! I don't know how you stand it.”

“You got a hold of my cigarettes didn't you?”

“...Yes…” Blue admitted to stealing them and looked down. Stretch only sighed, it was in the past, nothing he could do about it now.

“Who are our parents? I was too young to remember them, but I'm pretty sure you were old enough to.” Blue continued the game.

“I don't really remember much of them really, just a few vague memories. Mom was very brave and Dad... I... I don't remember him at all…” Stretch had gotten a little quiet when mentioning his dad but not enough to cause concern.

“Oh…” Blue was partially filled with sadness and slight disappointment. He wished he could have remembered his parents. “Well, it's your turn Papy.”

“What made you want to be in the royal guard?”

“Well, remember that one time when the snow here acted up and a snowstorm happened? Back when we were smaller.” 

Stretch nodded.

“There was this person, dressed in guardsmen armour. They found me when I fell and picked me up and told me: ‘You've got this. I believe in you‘ and it stuck with me. I want to help people like that person helped me. I want people to never give up! To have hope! And believe in themselves! That, is why I want to be in the guard,” Blue explained proudly. 

Stretch smiled at his brother's attitude and gave a chuckle.

“...Mweh heh...uh sorry, I got a little worked up there,” Blue laughed nervously and blushed in a little embarrassment.

“Oh no, it's ok bro,” the taller of the two smiled again.  
“Anyway. Umm...were you ever bullied?”

“No not really, I usually get along with people,”

“Oh, ok.”

“What's a secret you haven't told me, that you're ok with sharing that is?”

“I... don't really have any...ummm I have a magic disorder that affects my magic levels eheh…”

“Well I know that” 

“I know...”

“You know you can tell me anything bro.” 

Blue nodded and the game continued. “Who was your first best friend?”

“That’d be you,” Stretch smiled.

“Mweh heh heh, same for me.”

“Do you have a favorite food besides tacos?”

“Nicecream I suppose. Out of all the other Papyrus’s, which one do you like the most?”

“I dont really hang out with the other AU's,” Stretch shrugged. “I guess Edge since we were around him the most. I would ask who's your favorite Sans, but I think I already know the answer to that.” Stretch chuckled as Blue blushed again.

“Oh hush it, Papy. Favorite color?”

“Orange.”

“Should have guessed.”

“If I told you I got a dog, would you be mad?”

“... Pap...you didn't…”

“I'm just kidding.” 

“Thank Toriel,” he sighed in relief. “Would you ever want to adopt a kid?” 

“I'm not really ready for kids, but I'd be open to it.”

“Me too...I would really like to have a kid of my own one day,” Blue smiled at the thought.

“You'd be a great parent bro...hmm If you could choose a magic ability that you didn't have already, what would it be?”

“I think shapeshifting is cool! Would you ever consider being the opposite gender?”

“Hmm, not really.”

“Ok. I’ll be supportive of whatever you choose.”

“Mhm, thanks bro. If we were on the surface right now what would you do?”

“I would probably talk to the other humans and try to make friends. What does a heat feel like…?”

“Oh- uhh...well...uh- it's...like the name.”

“Huh?”

“You feel very hot and it won't really go away. Your magic builds up kinda and it's overwhelming sometimes...until...you know, you ‘release it’."

“Oh,” Blue nodded.

“Wait ...you...haven't gotten your heat yet huh…” Stretch thought about it and thought it was weird.

“Nope. And I'm 19 Papy, aren't heats supposed to start at 13?...What...what if I never get it?!”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down. Maybe you're just late….really late….we can have Undyne check on ya.”

“Ok...not today though, can we call her tomorrow?”

“Mhm.”

“Your turn Papy”

“Right. If you could be any other kind of monster, what would you be?”

“Probably a cat monster. Their tails are both cute and useful.”

“Favorite fo-"

“Honey.”

“Pap...that's not exactly a food,” Blue laughed and Stretch shrugged.

“Is water wet?” Stretch chuckled as he saw Blue open his mouth to say something but stop to ponder the question.

“Uhhhh….”

“Pfffft”

“I…. I can't respond….you broke me...”

“Got y-”

“ Is cereal a soup?”

“I….”

“Be equally confused brother. Be equally confused.”

“Foiled by my own plan…when bald monsters wash their face, how far do they go?”

“wh-....ok stop you're hurting my head!! What's your favorite shape?!

“Pff, a circle I guess. Ever wish you were taller?”

“Sometimes. But then, I wouldn’t be able to dodge attacks as efficiently. What's one thing you wish you could change about the past?”

“Hmm... I guess it's that I could have stayed with you more, back when we were younger.” 

Blue smiled kindly at what his brother said. “Last question, brother.” 

“How do you put up with my laziness?” Stretch laughed

“That's easy. I love you,” Blue smiled again. “You're the only ‘blood’ related family I have left...if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have lived as long as I have…” Blues smile faded.

“Aw, Sans don't say that” Stretch hugged Blue and he hugged back.

After a while of doing nothing in particular around the house, they noticed that it had gotten late and decided to rest up for tonight, as they were to have an important appointment scheduled with Dr. Undyne the next day…


End file.
